In the dark halls
by Nepeta-Equius-love
Summary: hello hello its me some one new sorry if this one is short first time hehe ill get better i hope comment if you have any tips or feels well see you guys soon hope I entertain and I might update bi-daily or once a week no more then two so stay tuned for more :)
1. story time

**~one dark eve in the labs all the trolls and beta kids sat around all telling stories some made up some not...~**

*out of the darkness terezi speaks up*

C4N 1 T3LL TH3 STORY OF R3D GL4R3 4G41N

NO YOU CAN'T THAT WILL BE THE 15TH TIME TONIGHT *snapped karkat*

I WILL TELL A STORY THEN IF NO ONE HAS ONE,ONE NIGHT A TROLL SAT AROUND WITH ALL HIS PEERS AND THEY HAD NO STORY'S SO HE LEFT THATS THE FUCKING END *karkat gets up and heads hastily for the door*

K4RK3LS W41T DON'T L3...* right as karkat walks out and slams the door*

H4Y GUYS 1LL B3 R1GHT B4CK *runs after karkat*

~after 45 mins of looking she finally finds him sitting in a long empty hall on his computer~

K4RK3LS TH3R3 YOU 4R3 1 H4V3 B33N LOOK1NG FOR YOU. WHY D1D YOU STORM OFF?

THERE WAS NO FUCKING REASON FOR ME TO STAY SO I DIDN'T

BUT YOU H4V3 M3 4RNT 1 R34SON 3NOUGH FOR YOU TO ST4Y 4RNT W3 M4T3SPR1TS...

K4RK4T 1...1...1 THOUGHT YOU LOV3D M3 *falls to her knees crying in front of karkat*

*without thinking karkat throws his laptop across the room and pulls terezi into his lap and hugs her tightly*

I DO LOVE YOU,YOU IDIOT WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT,I LEFT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU,I THOUGHT I WAS BORING YOU AND I WAS MAD AT MYSELF FOR SNAPPING AT ELSE WOULD I LEA.…

*terezi cuts him off with a kiss as her teal tears run onto his face*

YOU H4V3 N3V3R BOR3D M3

I THINK I FUCKING DO WHEN DO I EVER SAY ANYTHING INTERESTING ALL I DO IS BORE EVERYONE

NO YOU DON'T K4RK3LS,YOUR FUN TO B3 4 ROUND

~they both look in the distance when they both hear a high pitched scream*

D1D YOU H34R TH4T K4RK3LS

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT…

~they hear the scream but louder~

1 TH1NK W3 N33D CH34CK 1T OUT 1T COULD B3 N3P3T4 OR F3F3R1

*grabs karkats hand and runs towards the scream forgetting his laptop with a blinking message left on the monitor it read :33 how could you*


	2. lost in the vents

**~right after Terezi left ~ **

:33 equius are they all right.

D- - I do not know Nepeta but that 100wb100d seemed very unhappy.

:33okay *starts to grumble*

~25 minutes later~

:33should we go check on them they've b33n gone for a long time

D- - No Nepeta there is no reason for us to go looking for them no stay put or go STRONGLY to sleep

:33 okay mister grumpy puss *sneaks off to the vents and starts to look* if he wont help me ill go find my karkitty all by my self

~20 minutes later in the vents~

:33 I I think I can hear him *crawls to the vent grate* hay look its purrezi...wait what...what is she doing with he's mine what is she doing *starts to cry silently as she watches them* no...no...no...no...

:33why karkat I thought you felt red for me all this time I thought you where playing hard to get*green tears running down her face as she wispers this over and over again to her self as she moves as fast & as far as she can till she collapse in an odd room as she lays there crying she hears an odd sound*

honk HONK honk HONKKKK... :o)

~back in the labs~

D- - Nepeta... Nepeta where have you gone this time are you still mad at me for what I said if so I am sorr*sees the open vent grate*

D- -*starts to think to himself* No,no,no I haven't told her yet she's going to find out I have to find her before she sees them together wiat where's the highb100d O no this isn't good.* bursts through the lab door sending it flying into the opposing wall and starts to run to find nepeta as fast as his legs could run endlessly into the dark hall*


	3. realization

D-NEPETA WHERE ARE YOU…* hears the loud high pitch scream*...no no no nepeta why couldn't you have listened to me for once* hears the second scream and colapeses to the ground crying blue tears all over his face *...nepeta pleases don't be you. I need you here with me theres a lot i haven't told you yet.

D- * starts to get up tears running down his face* NEPETA I LOve you why can't you see that i just try to look out for you then you disapire i… i can't let you go, that can't be you can it, CAN IT nepeta no no no it is isnt it

HEY FUCK FACE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF DO YOU KNOW WHERE ALL THAT SCR….* STRATS TO GET LIFTED UP BY THE THROAT*

D- you did this lowb100d

WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!

D- you hurt nepeta by being with that other monstrosity over there LOWB100DS*starts to raise karkat higher*

PUT ME DOWN YOU MOTHERFUCKER I DID TELL NEPETA I LIKE HER AND ITS OBVIOUS I LIKE TEREZI AND IF YOU DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER

D- you know what lowb100d your right this is my fault still FUCK YOU * slams him into the wall*

HURTING ME ISN'T HELPING THE SITUETION NOW IS YOU FUCKTARD

K4RK3LS 4R3 YOU 4LL R1GHT WH4T TH3 FUCK 3QU1US

D- both of you if you wish for me to stop hurting this lowb100d then help me find her before that clown finds her he left a long time ago and still isnt found

HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING CLOWN IS AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO KEEPS TABS ON THE "SO CALLED FUCKING HIGHBLOODS"

D- * drops karkat and lets his blue tears run down his face *

D- lowb100d please forgive me * kneels in front of karkat still crying softly*

NOW GET OF YOUR FUCKING ASS AND FIND HER INSTEAD OF CRYING

D- yes YES this is e%treamly 100d for me to ask but may you assist me on this i…..i dont think im STRONG enough to do this alone.

OF FUCKING CORUSE I WOULD HELP IT'S MOSTLY MY FAULT THIS HAPPENED

4444 1LL H3LP TO 1 WONT B3 4BL3 TO L1V3 W1TH OUT MY L1TTL3 C4T FR3ND 3V3N 1F SH3 C4N G3T 4NNO1NG SOM3T1M3,SH3S TH3 ONLY ON3 WHO S33MS TO C4R3 FOR M3 4ND DR4W W1TH M3 L3TS GO B3FOR3 SH3 G3TS HURT * looks away when one teal tear runs down her face*1 dont w4nt h3r to g3t hurt

D- karkat,terezi lets go and find her before its too late *grabs terezis hand while she's grabbing karkats hand and they all sprint off towards the unknown part of the hall*


	4. death do is part :o)

((im so sorry this will be the shortest chapter ill ever writers this is basically my writers block writing. i had like 100 ideas but none for this story but dont worry i think i know where i can go now this is basically explains the missing parts but i should be back in full force soon okay my readers with are so very few right now but hay lets go im doing this for fun not vews... maybe hehe *kisses the reader* love you all ))

WeLlCoMe TO THE DARK CARNIVAL SIS

:33w-what where am m i-i

WiTH ME :o) HONK

:33w-where is equius

Dont WORRY about HIM sis YOU'RE with ME *slowly pulling out his pins *

:33 hay w-what are you doing with those things * slowly backing away*

CLEANING up YOUR motHERfuUCKiNG tears sIS :o) honk HONK

:33 no no its fine *hits the wall with her back* i think im okay

IT will be my MoHTerFuCKing PLEasuRE sis :o)

:33gamzee please dont come closer

WhY nOt My sis *slowly moving closer with both pins out*

:33youre scaring me pleases let me go in my grief

WHy ArE yOu ScAreD….Is iT BEcausE of ME motherfucking ME

:33yes bu…

BuT WHaT * slowly rasing his pin

:33dont please dont

PLeasE DONt Do whAT

:33 dont hurt me

WhY NoT AhAhAhA \

HONK :o)

:33i didnt have time to say goodbye yet

DOnT WOrrY iLl tELl THem FOr yoU

:33noo no no dont * starts to cry again* l

TiMe To ClEaN Up ThE TeArS


	5. HoNk :o)

**((yo im back and i think i have ideas to keep going this is only the begianing sorry for misspellings just kinda rushing to catch up :))**

_~back where we left the group looking for nepeta they all hear the loudest most blood certiling scream anyone could imagine directly head of them~_

D- i really hope that wasn't nepeta

SHUT UP FUCK ASS AND LETS GO AND FIND OUT

*they all keep running till they find an odd door with one thing writen on it in green blood :o) HoNk *

W...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT IS THAT GAMZEE INVITING US IN OR SOME FUCKING THING

1S TH4T TH3 C4T 1 TH1NK 1 C4N SM3LL H3R...W41T WHY DOS3 TH3 DOOR SM3LL L1K3 TH4T

D-it is her blood this is not good the highb100d has got her

NO FUCKING JOKE OF COURSE HE HAS HER

HaY MoThErFuCkErS WhY DoNt YoU JoIn Me In ThE DaRkCaRnIvAl

GAMZEE WHAT THE FUCK, WHERE IS NEPETA

ThAt MoThErFuCkeR Is WiTh Me Im JuSt HeLpInG HeR ClEaN Up HeR TeArS

D- lets go in before he dose anymore then he has already

4R3 YOU SUR3 4BOUT TH4T 1T S33MS L1K3 H3 W4NTS US TO GO 1N

D- thats why im going it with or with out you guys im not leaving her here with him...dead or alive i just cant leave knowing shes in there

FUCK IT IM NOT LETING YOU GOING IN ALONE BUT THIS PLAN IS FUCKING IDIOTIC

TH3N L3TS GO 4LR34DY

~they all head in the dark area once known as a room where they see gamzee standing under one of the few bright lights holding his pins both his pins & hands covered in green blood dripping where right next to him layed a still body barely visible with the dim lights ~

So YoU MoThErFuCkEr FiNaLlY CaMe In * he cocks his head side ways with a smile only the true crazy can make*

D- no nepeta *falls to his knees*

WhAt Do YoU MeAn i JuSt ClEaNeD HeR TeArS

WHAT THE FUCK MAN

TH1S 1S 4G3NST3D TH3 L4W G4MZ33 TO K1LL , * pulls out the dragon cane swords*YOU H4V3 TO B3 BROUGHT TO JUS1C3

ThEn CoMe At Me My SiStEr

GL4DLY H3H3 : ]


End file.
